Autobahn des Lebens
'Der Verspätete ' Du sitzt in deinem Auto und fährst durch die finsterste Nacht. Einzig die in regelmäßigen Abständen stehenden Straßenlaternen, erleuchten dir deinen Weg. Nicht, dass du sie brauchen würdest, es ist ohnehin nichts los auf der Autobahn, was dich unterbewusst zwar ein bisschen wundert, dir im Grunde genommen aber völlig egal ist. So wie dir in letzter Zeit so ziemlich alles egal ist. Seit jenem Tag, hat alles an Bedeutung verloren. Deswegen kümmert es dich auch nicht, dass du zu spät zu deiner Verabredung kommst. Wobei „zu spät“ bedeutet, dass du die Geduld deiner Gastgeber schon seit mindestens zwei Stunden überstrapazierst. Mehrfach hat man versucht, dich auf deinem Handy zu erreichen. Du hast das Klingeln geflissentlich ignoriert, obgleich es dir gehörig auf den Geist gegangen war. Irgendwo in den Tiefen deiner Seele, hatte sich eine brodelnde Wut gebildet. Sie verlangte danach, dass Mobiltelefon zu greifen, ranzugehen und deinen Gegenüber anzubrüllen. Ganz egal was du ihm oder ihr, an den Kopf knallst, Hauptsache du kannst deinem Zorn Luft machen. Doch du tust es nicht. Stattdessen schluckst du die Emotionen herunter, so wie alle Gefühle in letzter Zeit. Du tauchst sie in einen dunstigen Nebel, der sie nur noch erahnen lässt. Bald schon werden sie gänzlich verschwunden sein, dann wird es dir endlich besser gehen, weil du überhaupt nichts mehr fühlen musst. Keinen Schmerz, keine Sorge, kein… Was ist das? Quer über die Autobahn, erstreckt sich mehrere Meter in der Höhe, eine weitere Spur. Das allein, stellte keinen Grund zur Verwunderung dar, die Schemen, die du in der Dunkelheit erahnen kannst, jedoch schon. Sie sind zu Dritt, das erkennst du trotz der Entfernung bereits. Bedrohlich stehen sie da, direkt auf dem brückenartigen Konstrukt und du hast das unbeirrbare Gefühl, dass sie dich anstarren, dass sie auf dich warten. Das ist natürlich Blödsinn und das weißt du, doch lässt sich die beklemmende Angst nicht so leicht abschütteln. Du wirst langsamer. Noch ist es nicht zu spät, einfach umzudrehen, denkst du dir, rufst dich im selben Moment jedoch zur Räson. Jetzt bist du schon den weiten Weg bis hierhergekommen, da kannst du es auch zu Ende bringen! Es sind doch nur noch zwanzig Minuten, eine halbe Stunde, maximal. Außerdem hast du es versprochen. Nicht, dass dieses Versprechen heute noch viel Wert wäre… Während du so deinen Gedanken nachgehst, kommst du den drei Gestalten immer näher. Sie haben sich nicht wegbewegt, nicht einen Millimeter. Sie scheinen wie erstarrt, ihre Augen stur auf dich und deinen heranfahrenden Wagen gerichtet. Freilich kannst du das nicht wissen, immerhin sind sie immer noch viel zu weit weg, um mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, dass es sich überhaupt um Menschen handelt, aber aus irgendeinem dir nicht erfindlichen Grund, weißt du es eben doch. Einfach weiterfahren, denkst du. Bloß nicht anhalten und erst recht nicht umkehren. Sie riechen deine Angst, sie werden dir folgen, sie werden dich jagen, sie werden… Schluss jetzt! Das ist doch lächerlich, Herrgott nochmal! Deine Hände verkrampfen sich, während du das Lenkrad fester umschließt. Unbemerkt drückt dein Fuß ein bisschen stärker auf das Gaspedal, du willst nur noch hier weg. Wenn du die Spur über dir, erst einmal hinter dich gebracht hast, wird der restliche Weg ein Klacks. Seltsamerweise freust du dich auf einmal, dem warmen Empfang deiner Verabredung in die Arme zu laufen. Auch wenn mit ihm die Erinnerungen wiederkommen werden, so ist er doch allemal besser, als sich dieser schrecklichen Situation hier ausgesetzt zu sehen. Kurz bevor du unter die Brücke fährst, wirfst du einen letzten Blick nach oben. Es handelt sich tatsächlich um Menschen, drei an der Zahl und wie sie so auf dich herabstarren, bist du dir plötzlich ganz sicher, sie bösartig grinsen zu sehen. Sie fletschen die Zähne wie Raubtiere, bereit ihre Beute zu zerreißen. So schnell wie der Eindruck dich erreichte, so schnell ist er auch schon wieder vorbei. Du befindest dich unter der Spur über dir, gleich lässt du die finsteren Gestalten hinter dir, da ist schon das Ende, du kannst es bereits sehen, du fährst hindurch, du… Ein Knall durchbricht die angespannte Stille, Glas wird zertrümmert, du verlierst die Kontrolle. Alles geschieht so schnell, zu schnell, als dass du die Chance hättest, es zu realisieren. Dein Wagen gerät ins Schlittern, kein Wunder, es ist Winter. Zwar sind die Straßen nicht spiegelglatt, aber auch weit entfernt davon gänzlich frei von Eisflächen zu sein. Das Auto knallt gegen irgendetwas, es hebt ab, rotiert mehrfach, dir dreht sich der Magen um. Das stählerne Gefährt schlägt wieder auf dem Boden auf, es dreht sich erneut, Metall kreischt laut auf. Irgendwann endet die Tortour, du bekommst es im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht mit, weil keine Stille eintritt. Du schreist, auch das bemerkst du nicht sofort. Erst als dir bewusst wird, dass seine Schreie nunmehr das Einzige sind, was die Ruhe stört. Du verstummst. Die Totenstille dir jetzt eintritt, ist beinahe unerträglich. Am liebsten würdest du wieder schreien, doch dein Mund gehorcht dir nicht mehr, dein ganzer Körper ist gelähmt. Was ist geschehen? Warum ist alles… verkehrtherum? Endlich wird dir klar, dass dein Auto auf dem Dach liegt. Gott sie Dank hast du dich angeschnallt. Doch jetzt hängst du hier, wie eine Fledermaus kopfüber und das Blut pocht in deinen Ohren. Außerdem fließt es aus einer Platzwunde aus deinem Kopf heraus, auf das Innere des Daches. Du musst dir den Schädel am Fenster angeschlagen haben, den der Airbag vor dir, der gleich beim ersten Aufprall herausgeschossen gekommen war, hätte dich vor jeglichem frontalen Schaden bewahrt. Ok, eins nach dem anderen. Erst einmal durchatmen, überraschenderweise gelingt es dir. Dein Herz pocht wild, aber du beruhigst dich, ein wenig zumindest. Zweiter Schritt: Dich in eine aufrechte Lage bringen. Lange hältst du in dieser Position nicht aus. Wenn das geschafft ist: Handy suchen und Hilfe rufen. Hoffentlich funktioniert es noch. Während der Fahrt hat es auf dem Beifahrersitz gelegen, entsprechend dürfte es ein paar Mal hin und her geschleudert worden sein, was bei der heutigen Technik vermutlich bedeutet, dass es in tausend Teile zersprungen ist. Egal, du musst es zumindest versuchen, immerhin befindet sich außer dir niemand hier draußen… Halt. Deine Planung gerät ins Stocken, als dir klar wird, dass das so nicht stimmt. Du bist nicht allein, ganz und gar nicht. Da waren diese drei Gestalten gewesen, die dich von oben herab beobachtet hatten, die so bösartig gegrinst hatten… und war es nicht ein Stein gewesen, der auf deine Frontscheibe geknallt war, welcher dafür gesorgt hat, dass du erst in diese missliche Lage geraten bist? Ja, da bist du dir ziemlich sicher. Stellt sich nur die Frage: Sind sie damit fertig mit dir, oder war das erst der Anfang? Ich muss hier raus!, schreist du dir innerlich zu. Augenblicklich beginnen deine Hände hektisch nach der Gurtschnalle zu suchen. Sie finden sie zwar schnell, fummeln jedoch nur nutzlos daran rum. Wie oft du auch darauf rumdrückst, der Gurt löst sich nicht. Verdammt, warum muss das hier wie im Film sein?! Fehlt nur noch, dass ein auslaufender Tank dafür sorgt, dass das Auto Feuer fängt und jeden Moment in die Luft fliegt! Doch dergleichen sollte nicht geschehen. Während du noch vergeblich versuchst, dich zu befreien, dringen plötzlich Geräusche an dein Ohr, die du eindeutig als Schritte identifizierst. Instinktiv weißt du, dass es sich um drei Personen handelt, Panik macht sich in dir breit. Die drei sprechen kein Wort miteinander, sie kommen nur gemächlich näher, als hätten sie keinen Grund Eile walten zu lassen. Dabei konnte doch jederzeit jemand Weiteres hier vorbeigefahren kommen, oder nicht? Dein Kopf ruckt zur Seite. Erschrocken stellst du fest, dass dein Wagen sich nicht mehr auf der Straße befindet. Alles was du siehst sind Bäume! Wie weit bist du vom Weg abgekommen? Wer soll dich hier denn sehen können?! Niemand. Deswegen waren die Drei ja auch so entspannt. Sie konnten sich alle Zeit der Welt mit dir lassen. Oh Gott… warum nur, warum nur bist du nicht einfach pünktlich losgefahren? Wärst du nicht spät dran gewesen, all das hier, wäre nie geschehen! Du hast keine Zeit mehr, weiter über solche Dinge nachzudenken. Ein Stiefelpaar gerät in dein Blickfeld, dicht gefolgt von zwei weiteren. Wenige Sekunden später, siehst du dich auf einmal Auge um Auge, deinem Widersacher entgegen. Sein Kopf ist richtigherum, was dich im ersten Moment irritiert, dann erkennst du, dass er seinen eigenen Körper so verbogen hat, dass er geneigt zu Boden zeigt. Anders als erwartet, spiegelt sich in seinen Augen keine Gier wieder, keine Mordlust, kein Verlangen. Ganz im Gegenteil, da ist einfach… gar nichts, nur Leere. Irgendetwas hat diesen Menschen vor langer Zeit völlig ausgehöhlt und nur eine Hülle zurückgelassen. Er ist kein Raubtier, nein, er ist etwas viel Schlimmeres: Er ist ein Mensch, dem alles gleichgültig ist, für den nichts mehr eine Bedeutung hat, der einem Leben keinen Wert beimisst und es deswegen, ohne zu zögern zerstören kann. „Holt ihn dort raus“, sagt der Fremde, was du im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht registriert, weil seine Stimme so monoton, so… leer klingt. Das Gesicht entschwindet, doch es wird schnell von einem zweiten ersetzt. Jemand kniet sich zu dir nieder, der Kerl unterscheidet sich nicht sonderlich von dem ersten, außer dass er vielleicht ein bisschen jünger ist. Ansonsten: Der gleiche emotionslose Ausdruck. Er hat ein Messer in der Hand, was deinen Pulsschlag in die Höhe treibt. Als die Klinge näherkommt, willst du nach ihr schlagen, doch erneut bist du vollständig paralysiert, starr vor Angst. Glücklicherweise will er dich nicht verletzten. Stattdessen schneidet das Messer nur den Gurt durch, der dich fest umschlungen hält. Natürlich knallst du deswegen ungebremst auf das Dach deines Autos, ein höllischer Schmerz explodiert in deinem ohnehin schon lädierten Schädel. Die Impulse sind so heftig, dass du deine Schultern, die ebenfalls was bei dem Sturz abbekommen haben, überhaupt nicht spürst. Lange Zeit, um dich davon zu erholen, sollst du nicht bekommen, da bereits zwei kräftige Hände dich packen und aus dem Wagen zerren. Wieder erwacht in dir das Bedürfnis dich zu wehren und wieder bist du dazu nicht in der Lage. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht, weil du dich nicht regen kannst, sondern weil dein Körper sich so unendlich schwer anfühlt. Die Schmerzen in deinem Kopf rauben dir die Sinne, die Last der letzten Wochen und Monate, tut ihr Übriges. Du kannst nicht mehr, du willst nicht mehr. Wenn es das gewesen sein soll, dann soll es so sein. Sie legen dich auf den Rücken, wenigstens ist der Waldboden weich, wenn auch bitterkalt. Du frierst, doch du weißt, dass es nicht für lange sein wird. Du weißt es so sicher, wie du beim Anblick der drei Gestalten wusstest, dass du diesen Tag nicht überleben würdest. Ein letztes Mal öffnest du die Augen und erstarrst vor Schock. Die drei Gestalten stehen um dich herum. Der erste, des Begrüßungskomitees links von dir, der zweite rechts und der dritte, den du jetzt das erste Mal siehst, in der Mitte. Dieses Gesicht! Nein, das kann nicht sein! Der Dritte im Bunde… das ist unmöglich! Ihm scheint es nicht anders zu ergehen, er starrt fassungslos auf dich herab, beginnt kaum merklich am ganzen Körper zu zittern. „Gibt es ein Problem?“, fragt der Erste kalt. Der Angesprochene zögert, dann werden seine Gesichtszüge wieder hart, emotionslos. Er schüttelt den Kopf, umschließt den massiven Stein in seiner linken Hand ein bisschen fester und macht einen Schritt auf dich zu. Gut, denkst du, dann soll es eben so sein. Sei mein Henker, wenn du es denn unbedingt willst! Du spürst den ersten Schlag, doch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Danach spürst du gar nichts mehr. Nie mehr. 'Der Pünktliche ' Du sitzt in deinem Auto und fährst durch die langsam einbrechende Nacht. Einzig die in regelmäßigen Abständen stehenden Straßenlaternen, erleuchten dir deinen Weg. Nicht, dass du sie brauchen würdest, es ist ohnehin nichts los auf der Autobahn, was dich ein bisschen wundert. Für gewöhnlich ist die Autobahn um diese Zeit... ach, was redest du da, eigentlich sie zu jeder ''Zeit immer stark frequentiert. Vielleicht ein besonderes Ereignis, dass dir entgangen ist? Ein Fußballspiel, oder so möglicherweise? Möglich, aber unwahrscheinlich. Auch begeisterte Fans mussten hin und wieder arbeiten. Nur wegen einem einzigen Spiel, stand die Welt nicht einfach still. Egal, es wird schon irgendeine logische Erklärung dafür geben. Du willst dir über solche Dinge keine Gedanken machen. Etwas Wichtigeres, nimmt deine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch: der Besuch. Eigentlich hast du dazu ja überhaupt keine Lust, seit jenem Ereignis ist das Verhältnis zwischen dir und deinen Großeltern ziemlich angespannt, aber es bringt ja alles nichts. Du besinnst dich, dass ihr ja nur noch euch habt, deine Eltern sind schon lange tot und dein Bruder… nun ja, reden wir nicht darüber, es ist zu schmerzhaft daran denken zu müssen. Dieser verdammte Idiot… Ein Klingeln neben dir, reißt dich aus deinen Gedanken. Genervt wirfst du einen kurzen Blick zur Seite, natürlich, Großmutter. Sie wird wissen wollen, wo du bist, obwohl du noch mindestens eine Stunde Zeit hast. Blindlings suchst du mit deiner freien Hand – die andere hält das Lenkrad weiter gerade – nach deinem Handy, welches auf dem Beifahrersitz liegt. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass du dir so eine Anlage besorgst, in der man das Telefon stöpseln konnte, um auch beim Fahren ungestört telefonieren zu können. Schließlich findest du das verdammte Ding und gehst ran. „Ja?“, fragst du und lauschst der zittrigen Stimme am anderen Ende. „Zwanzig Minuten noch, maximal eine halbe Stunde“, antwortest du knapp. „Bis gleich.“ Du legst seufzend auf, wirfst das Handy achtlos neben dich auf seinen Platz zurück. Zwanzig bis dreißig Minuten noch, in denen du deine Ruhe genießen kannst. Die Vorfreude in deinem Inneren, strafte deine Gedanken Lügen. Eigentlich bist du froh, deine Familie einmal wieder zu sehen. Sie lenkten dich immerhin ab, so musste du ausnahmsweise einmal nicht an jenen Tag denken. Es fällt dir zwar auch so langsam zusehends leichter, damit umzugehen, doch es wird wohl noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis du das Ganze wirklich verarbeitet hast. Eine viertel Stunde später, bist du auch schon da. Ging noch schneller als erwartet, weil du es eigentlich gewohnt bist, dass die Autobahn gerammelt voll ist. Dieses Mal jedoch ist sie bis zum Schluss, wie ausgestorben geblieben. Du bekommst keine Gelegenheit lange darüber zu sinnieren, weil bereits die Haustür aufgerissen wird und deine Großmutter dir entgegengerannt kommt. Nun ja, eher geschlichen, aber sie gibt ihr Bestes. Ein warmes Gefühl macht sich in deiner Brust breit. Eine Wand aus Sarkasmus hin oder her, du bist wahrhaftig froh hier zu sein, um nicht zu sagen glücklich. Es werden ein paar schöne Tage. „Schön, dass du da bist“, begrüßt dich deine Großmutter mit einer festen Umarmung, bei der du deutlich jeden ihrer Knochen spürst. Sie magert von Mal zu Mal, dass du hier bist, ein wenig mehr ab. Wie soll es nur mit ihr weitergehen? Drinnen begrüßt dich dein Großvater mit einem festen Händedruck. Begleitet wird sie von einem knappen, fast schon militärisch anmutenden Nicken und das, obwohl er nie gedient hatte. Das änderte jedoch herzlich wenig an seiner zu jeder Zeit stählernen Miene und seinen klaren, grauen Augen. Im Gegensatz zu deiner Großmutter, würde dieser Mann vermutlich noch hundert Jahre leben und dem Tod lachend ins Gesicht spucken. Während er ins Esszimmer vorgeht, wird dir jedoch schmerzlich bewusst, dass das eine schöne Vorstellung, aber nicht viel mehr ist. Während er sich humpelnd auf seinem Stock abstützt, zittern seine Beine so heftig, dass du befürchtest, er könnte jeden Augenblick zusammenbrechen. Ja in diesem Mann ruht eine unglaubliche Kraft, doch jede Strenge und Härte, wird eines Tages vom Alter gebrochen, so auch die seine… Beim Essen redet ihr nicht viel. Ein bisschen Smalltalk, mehr aber auch nicht. Es ist wie immer, seit… Dieser Tag, ist wie eine Wand, eine stählerne Wand, die zwischen allem steht. Zwischen einem guten, sorgenfreien Leben, zwischen tiefergreifenden Gesprächen mit der Familie, zwischen allem halt. Wann würden sie es endlich schaffen, diese Wand einzureißen und da weitermachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten? „Stört es dich, wenn ich den Fernseher ein bisschen anmache?“, fragt deine Großmutter, jedoch nicht dich, sondern den Alten. Der brummt nur irgendetwas Unverständliches. Natürlich stört es ihn, aber hat er Lust auf eine Diskussion mit dir, weil du deine Lieblingstalkshow nicht sehen kannst? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Also wird der Fernseher eingeschaltet, zu früh wie sich herausstellt. Noch laufen die Nachrichten. Egal, sie werden sanft im Hintergrund vor sich hin dudeln, damit jede Konversation erst recht im Keim ersticken und schließlich durch eine sinnbefreite Sendung ersetzt werden, die einzig den gleichen Zweck erfüllt. Dennoch hörst du mit halbem Ohr hin, vielleicht geschieht in der Welt ja tatsächlich etwas Interessantes. Vielleicht erfährst du, was heute so Besonderes ist, dass du als einziger Mensch unterwegs auf den Straßen warst. Tatsächlich wird über die Autobahn berichtet, auf der du dich vor wenigen Stunden noch befunden hast. Es geht um einen Unfall, bei dem offensichtlich ein junger Mann ums Leben gekommen ist. Noch konnte er nicht identifiziert werden, aber die Polizei vermutet bereits, dass der Tod durch Fremdeinwirkung herbeigeführt worden war. Unbeabsichtigt wendest du dem Fernseher ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu, in dem du hinsiehst. Just in diesem Moment schwenkt die Kamera über den schrecklichen Tatort. Für eine Sekunde wird ein Blick auf den Leichnam gewährt. Genug Zeit, damit es dir den Atem verschlagen kann. Es ist nicht der Anblick an sich, der dich schockiert – auch wenn das Opfer wahrlich furchtbar aussieht – sondern die Tatsache, dass du die Person wiedererkennst! Nein, das kann nicht sein, das ist unmöglich! Du beginnst zu beben, Schweißperlen breiten sich auf deiner Stirn aus, Tränen fangen an in deine Augen zu brennen. Die Nachrichtensprecherin wird von deiner seufzenden Großmutter übertönt, die ebenso wenig wie dein Großvater, von deiner Lage etwas mitbekommt. „Schade, dass dein Bruder nicht hier mit uns zusammensitzen kann.“ Nein, das konnte er wahrlich nicht, nie mehr konnte er das. Während dein Verstand noch zu verarbeiten versucht, was du da siehst und hörst, bemerkst du gerade noch, wie dir die Sinne schwinden. Im nächsten Moment ist da nur Schwärze und die gnädige Ohnmacht umfängt sich sanft mit ihren Armen. Du hörst nicht einmal mehr, wie deine Großmutter erschrocken deinen Namen ruft. '''Der Einladungsverweigerer ' Du sitzt in einem Auto und fährst durch die fast schon vollendete Nacht. Einzig die in regelmäßigen Abständen stehenden Straßenlaternen, erleuchten dem Fahrer den Weg. Nicht, dass er sie brauchen würde, es ist ohnehin nichts los auf der Autobahn. „Seltsam ruhig heute“, sagt der Kerl neben dir, du kennst seinen Namen nicht, genauso wenig wie er den deinen kennt. „Hmh“, stimmst du zu. Dir wurde gesagt, dass du nur reden sollst, wenn es nötig ist und daran hältst du dich auch. Plötzlich fühlst du dich beobachtet, gleich darauf erfährst du auch den Grund dafür. Der Fahrer blickt durch seinen Rückspiegel zu euch. In seinen Augen brennt eine derartige Kälte, dass dir augenblicklich schaudert. Auch seinen Namen kennst du nicht, du musst ihn nicht kennen, hat er dir gesagt. Namen sind bedeutungslos, hat er gesagt. Er hat viel gesagt, du hast bereitwillig jedes seiner Worte in dir aufgenommen, obwohl du tief in deinem Inneren weißt, dass das alles ein einziger großer Scheißhaufen ist. Der Kerl ist verrückt, ganz klar. Folgt irgendeiner bekloppten Ideologie oder Weltvorstellung, aber was kümmert es dich? Er hat dich aus dem Dreck geholt und dafür bist du ihm dankbar. Dafür bist du ihm verpflichtet. Außerdem hat er noch viel mehr getan. Er hat dir geholfen, dein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bekommen, hat dir geholfen einen Weg zu finden, mit… mit der Vergangenheit fertig zu werden. Klar, du würdest niemals so tief abrutschen wie er und all deine Gefühle über Bord werfen, dazu fehlte dir einfach die Prise Wahnsinn, die diesen Typen ausmachte, aber zumindest hast du gelernt sie zu beherrschen, deine Gefühle und vor allem, deinen Schmerz. Du hast gelernt, ihn zu deinem Zweck zu verwenden, ihn in etwas Produktives umzuwandeln. Verrückt mochte der Anführer dieser kleinen Gruppe, die von Monat zu Monat immer weiter wuchs ja schon sein, aber er war auch ein verdammtes Genie. Genie und Wahnsinn… Bei der Gruppe handelte es sich um eine Art Gang. Nein, eher einen Kult, aber das willst du dir natürlich nicht eingestehen. Du bist kein Teil, irgendeiner durchgeknallten Sekte, oh nein, du ziehst nur deinen Nutzen daraus und wirst dich schon bald, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du alles wieder im Griff hast, absetzen. Ein neues Leben beginnen. Der Vergangenheit Lebewohl sagen. Endgültig. Wie naiv von dir, anzunehmen, dass man dich so leicht wird gehen lassen. Du spürst ihn immer noch auf dir ruhen, diesen brennenden Blick, obgleich der Anführer sich bereits wieder voll und ganz der Straße vor sich zugewendet hat. Deinem Partner neben dir, scheint es nicht anders zu ergehen. Er zeigte sich immer seltener redselig. Im Vergleich zu dir, ist er noch ein Neuling, doch er hat genauso schnell gelernt. Gelernt die Klappe zu halten, gelernt Befehlen Folge zu leisten. Zwar erteilt der Anführer keine Befehle, nicht direkt zumindest, doch würde trotzdem keiner seiner… Jünger – du zählst natürlich nicht dazu! – sich ihm jemals widersetzen. Eine angespannte Stille legt sich über euch drei, während ihr langsam auf der Straße dahinrollt. Plötzlich wird sie von einem Klingeln zerrissen. Erschrocken reißt du die Augen auf, verdammtes Telefon! Ohne darüber nachzudenken, holst du es aus der Tasche und wirfst einen Blick darauf. Automatisch verkrampft deine Hand, wie so oft dieser Tage. Sie schon wieder. Wann begriff sie es endlich? Du lebst nicht mehr, nicht für sie! Du lebst für niemanden mehr, du bist gestorben! An jenem Tag, der dir auch heute noch so viel Schmerz bereitet, bist du für die Welt gestorben. Du wirst nie zurückkehren, wann geht das endlich in ihren dummen, alten Schädel?! „Wolltest du das nicht loswerden?“ Du erstarrst vor Schreck. Diese emotionslose, gleichgültige Stimme. Nur eine Frage, kein Befehl und doch hast du das Gefühl, von einem Peitschenschlag getroffen worden zu sein. Der Anführer hat sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht dafür aufzusehen. Du weißt, was du jetzt zu tun hast. Ohne Widerworte, ohne Beschwerde, ohne darüber nachzudenken, öffnest du das Fenster neben dir und wirfst das immer noch klingelnde Mobiltelefon einfach hinaus. Entweder würde es demnächst überrollt werden, oder irgendjemand findet es. Sollte er glücklich mit deinem alten Leben werden, du brauchst es nicht mehr. Der Anführer scheint zufrieden. Nein, eigentlich hat sich in seiner Mimik nichts geändert, aber immerhin hast du nicht mehr das Gefühl von eisiger Kälte durchbohrt zu werden. Wenige Sekunden später erreicht ihr auch schon euer Ziel. Mitten auf der Fahrbahn haltet ihr an, der Anführer steigt aus, ihr folgt ihm. Nun steht ihr hier zu dritt auf der erhöhten Autobahn und blickt auf die Strecke unter euch hinab. Du beginnst dich zu fragen, was ihr hier wollt, stellst die Frage aber nicht, es wird seinen Grund haben. Ein eisiger Wind fegt über euch hinweg, du zitterst leicht aufgrund der Kälte, beschwerst dich aber nicht, sondern verharrst auch weiterhin, an Ort und Stelle. Aus der Entfernung rollt ein Auto heran, das einzige weit und breit, wie dir plötzlich wieder klar wird. Was war nur hier los. Egal, konzentriert bleiben, wer wusste schon, wann du in Aktion treten musstest. Wenn es soweit war, konntest du dir ein Zögern aufgrund von mangelnder Aufmerksamkeit, nicht erlauben. „Im Wagen liegt ein Stein“, erklärte der Anführer plötzlich völlig ruhig, während das Auto unter ihnen immer näherkam, auf einmal zwar etwas langsamer, doch konstant. „Jemand von euch könnte ihn nehmen und herabfallen lassen.“ Was? Du glaubst dich verhört zu haben. Das kann nur ein schlechter Scherz sein! Doch der Kerl machte keine Scherze. Ehe du reagieren kannst, ehe du überhaupt einen ansatzweisen klaren Gedanken fassen kannst, macht dein „Partner“ sich schon auf den Weg. Er öffnet die Wagentür und holt besagten Stein hervor und kommt eilig damit zurück. Der Anführer betrachtet dich aus seinen gleichgültigen Augen. Du meinst einen Vorwurf in ihnen erkennen zu können, weil nicht du sofort reagiert hast. „Er wird schneller“, erklärt er, ohne den Blick von dir abzuwenden. Du begreifst nicht, was er damit meint, bis du aus dem Augenwinkel siehst, wie das fremde Auto herangerast kommt. Wie konnte er das nur wissen? „Geh auf die andere Seite“, noch immer starrt er dich an, der Andere tut was man ihm sagt, während du vor Angst kaum denken kannst. Gleichzeitig fährt der Wagen gerade unter euch hindurch. „Auf mein Kommando.“ Diese Augen, sie ruhen unaufhörlich auf dir. So kann er unmöglich wissen, wann der rechte Moment gekommen ist. Der Stein wird den Fremden verfehlen, heute wird niemand verletzt. Erleichterung macht sich in dir breit, obwohl dir die Leben anderer eigentlich schon seit geraumer Zeit völlig gleich sind. Offensichtlich nicht gleich genug. „Jetzt!“ Das Wort klingt wie ein Donnerschlag, obwohl es in völlig ruhigem Ton ausgesprochen wurde. Der wahre Knall folgte wenige Augenblicke später. Nein, denkst du. Das kann nicht sein, er kann unmöglich getroffen haben! Doch Scheppern, das Klirren, das Kreischen von Metall, all das, spricht gegen deine Theorie. Die Laute verstummen so schnell, wie sie erklungen sind. Für eine Sekunde starrt dein Gegenüber dich noch an, dann wendet er sich abrupt ab. Du folgst ihm, was auch sonst? Ihr braucht nur Minuten, um einen Weg nach unten zu finden. Du fürchtest dich, vor dem was als nächstes kommt. Ist der oder die Fremde tot? Habt ihr sie umgebracht? Nein, nicht ihr! Der Andere hat es getan, nicht du, du hast damit nichts zu tun! An deinen Händen klebt kein Blut! Ihr erreicht das Auto, es ist völlig demoliert, liegt weit abseits der Straße. Scheinbar war es gegen die Leitplanke geknallt und hatte dabei aufgrund der Geschwindigkeit abgehoben, sich mehrfach überschlagen, war gegen Bäume und Felsen gekracht und schließlich zum Stillstand gekommen. Der Anführer warf einen Blick hinein, nur um gleich darauf zu verlangen: „Holt ihn dort raus.“ Wieder ist dein „Partner“ schneller, wieder siehst du dich dem brennenden Blick des Verrückten ausgesetzt. Du willst wegrennen, doch du hast zu viel Angst. Er wird dich finden, das weißt du einfach. Noch mag seine Macht gering sein, doch sein Einfluss und seine Reichweite wachsen von Tag zu Tag. Wenn du jetzt fliehst, wirst du den Rest deines ohnehin schon erbärmlichen Lebens in Angst verbringen. In Angst vor seinen Mannen, die nach dir Ausschau halten, um zu tun, worum er gebeten – nicht verlangt! – hat. Nein, Flucht ist keine Option. Seit jenem Tag mag dein Leben in Dunkelheit liegen, doch um es zu beenden, ist es bei Weitem noch zu früh! So versunken in deine Gedankenwelt, hast du überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, wie euer Opfer aus dem Wagen gezerrt und vor dir ausgebreitet worden war. Nun stand der Anführer rechts von dir, dein Partner links von dir und du direkt über der erbarmungswürdigen Seele, dessen Leben ihr zu zerstören im Begriff wart. Von rechts wurde dir ein massiger, schwerer Stein gereicht, du nimmst ihn, ohne zu fragen entgegen. Der Anführer nickt nur, während er dich ganz genau mustert. Du wirst tun, was er möchte. Endlich wendest du dich dem Opfer zu, erstmals, seitdem ihr angefangen habt, ihn zu vernichten. Er öffnet die Augen und du erstarrst. Das kann nicht sein! Der Kerl, der da vor dir liegt, sieht genauso aus wie du! Was ist das für ein krankes Spiel? Was ist hier los?! Du erkennst, dass er dich ebenfalls erkennt. Ihr erkennt euch, weil du er bist und er du. Nein, das ist völlig unmöglich. Ein Zufall, nichts als ein dummer Zufall! „Gibt es ein Problem?“ Nein, kein Problem. Du verhärtest innerlich. Es wird Zeit, mit diesem Teil deiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Du bist nicht mehr du, schon lange nicht mehr, du bist nur noch ein Werkzeug, bestenfalls eine Marionette, ein Mittel zum Zweck, um den Willen des Anführers auszuführen. Du greifst den Stein fester, machst einen Schritt auf dich zu und holst weit aus. 'Der Entscheider ' Hier stehst du nun. Der Schock sitzt noch tief, die Atmosphäre ist zum Zerreißen gespannt. Du weißt, dass ein falsches Wort, wie ein Funken in einem Schießpulverlager fungieren und alles in die Luft jagen kann. Ein Wort, nur ein einziges falsches Wort und die Zukunft liegt brach. Du weißt das, aber wissen es auch die beiden Menschen, die hier mit dir, in diesem Raum sitzen? Deine Großmutter, eine gutherzige, aber viel zu tattrige, naive Frau? Dein Großvater, der Militärmann, der jede Form von Schwäche verachtet? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Es ist ein schrecklicher Tag, doch statt zu trauern, siehst du dich gezwungen, dich auf einem Minenfeld zu bewegen. Dein Bruder ist erst vor wenigen Stunden tot aufgefunden worden. Die Spritze hing noch in seiner Armbeuge, das Gift, dass ihn umgebracht hat, hat er sich selbst eingeflößt. Bereitwillig. Seit Jahren schon. Du wusstest das und hast doch nie etwas gesagt, hast immer nur weggesehen, hast „geholfen“ wo du nur konntest, was nichts anderes hieß, als dass du deinen Bruder nur noch mehr in seinem Tun unterstützt hast. Nicht gewollt natürlich, nicht bewusst. Du warst schlichtweg zu schwach, etwas Ernsthaftes zu unternehmen, hast immer wieder bereitwillig seine Lügen – die er vermutlich selbst geglaubt hat – hingenommen. Er würde aufhören, er würde sich bessern. Und dann? Das gleiche Spiel von vorn. Hättest du doch nur etwas gesagt, dich an deine Großeltern gewandt. Klar, Großvater hätte deinen Bruder grün und blau geschlagen und Großmutter hätte es das Herz gebrochen, aber wäre das wirklich schlimmer gewesen, als die aktuelle Situation? Wenn du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist, hast du ihn umgebracht. Dieses Wissen, dieser Schmerz, wird dich nie wieder loslassen, dass ist dir bewusst. Doch es liegt in deiner Hand, wie alles Weitere um dich herum verläuft. Erklärst du es deinen Großeltern? Sagst du ihnen, dass du alles gewusst hast, dass du mit angesehen hast, wie dein Bruder zerfallen ist? Das du nichts dagegen hast unternehmen können? Werdet ihr euch dann zusammenraufen? Das Ganze als Familie durchstehen? Irgendwie zumindest? Oder wirst du es verheimlichen? Wirst du deinen Schmerz, in dich hineinfressen, ihn versiegeln, zusammen mit deinen anderen Gefühlen wegsperren und im Nebel abtauchen, in dem dir alles egal sein wird? Aber nein, vielleicht folgst du auch dem Beispiel deines Bruders. Vielleicht tauchst du in die Dunkelheit ab, gibst deinen Großeltern, die euch gehegt, gepflegt und geliebt haben die Schuld an allem, was mit deinem Bruder passiert ist und schließlich mit dir passieren wird. Wer weiß, möglicherweise landest du in einer noch finstereren Dunkelheit, die dich mit Haut und Haaren auffrisst und nichts von dem übrig lässt, was du jetzt noch bist. Die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei dir. Die Autobahnstraße deines Lebens erstreckt sich vor dir. Du kannst sie langsam dahinfahren, du kannst sie hinunterrasen, du kannst eine Abzweigung nehmen. Noch ist alles offen. Entscheide dich, aber sei dir gewiss, dass du mit den Konsequenzen zu leben hast. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas